gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA: Playboy Life
This is a list of missions in ''Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life''. In total there are TBA missions, TBA random character encounters and a handful of races. For Challenges featured in Playboy Life, see ''Challenges in GTA: Playboy Life''. Duh. Storyline Missions Dwayne Forge *'Holland Families': Escape the LCPD with Dwayne. *'Like Father Like Son': Interfere a coke deal with Dwayne. *'Waking Up the Neighborhood': Carry out drive-bys around the hood with Dwayne, Jayvon and Christopher. *'No Pain No Gain': Make a crack delivery to Lugiano Lupisella while avoiding Dominican Drug Dealers. Jayvon Simson *'Let's Make Some Noise': Participate in a fishy drug deal with Jayvon and Christopher. *'In Love And War': Wipe out the gangsters who betrayed Jayvon and Christopher. *'It's All Fun And Games': Clear out an Arcade in Chinatown. *'The Fool That Follows Him': Interrupt a deal with Jayvon and Christopher and steal two boats full of coke. Cherise Glover *'All Night Long': Take Cherise to a party and evade angry hoodlums and cops. *'Shopping Spree': Take Cherise shopping and watch out for Dominicans. *'Planned Parenthood': Confront the Gangbanger that allegedly impregnated Cherise during a gang bang. Dwayne Forge *'The One That Got Away': Kill or Spare Christopher Bridges. Lugiano Lupisella *'Death of A Salesman': Kill a young dealer invading Lupisella territory. *'Meet And Greed': Accompany Lugiano in a meeting with the Ancelottis. *'Assassination Nation': Assassinate 3 Ancelotti capos around town. *'Savior From the Skies': Save Lugiano's Albanian associate from the Ancelottis. Jae-Young Fuk *'Bareback': Wipe out Fuk's extortionists. *'Docking': Help Fuk load a smuggling boat and deliver it to the customer. *'Eyes Wide Shut': Meet up with a Private Eye, kill her and steal her dossier on Fuk. Dwayne Forge *'Stripped': Tail a suspicious customer from Dwayne's strip club to his apartment and kill him. *'Night Away': Cause a diversion so Dwayne can visit his house without the Police noticing. *'Get Forged': Save Dwayne from a Dominican ambush. Ptolemy Merill *'Gift Horse in the Mouth': Use an ice cream truck as a trojan horse to take out Merill's rivals. *'Stop the Show': Take out the entertainers of Merill's rival's club. *'Coming Down': When ordered to burn down Dwayne's strip club when he won't sell it to Merill, Playboy refuses, making Merill and his mob turn against him. Dwayne Forge *'Against the World': Protect Dwayne's car from Ptolemy Merill's Albanian Mob. Jayvon Simson *'Leaving the Nest': The Feds are closing in and in order to save his and Playboy's asses, Jayvon suggests the give them Dwayne. Drive to meeting with the Police and rat him out. Lugiano Lupisella *'The X Marks the Spot': Kill Ptolemy Merill. Random Encounters Oliver *'Insert Coin': Get vengeance on the cheating workers at Fuk's Arcade. Alejandra De Mello *'Brother/Sister - Act I': Talk Alejandra's drug pushing brother out of it or kill him. *'Brother/Sister - Act II': Face the consequences of your choice. Christopher Bridges (Only if spared in The One That Got Away) *'Holland 4 Life': Kill Christopher Bridges. Races There are 9 Races around Liberty City: *'North Holland Race': Race around North Holland (Car Race) *'Middle Park Race': Race around the Middle Park (Bike Race) *'Bohan Race': Race around Bohan (Boat Race) *'Dukes Race': Race around Dukes (Car Race) *'Broker Race': Race around Broker (Car Race) *'Francis International Race': Race around Francis Int. Airport (Bike Race) *'Charge and Colony': Race around Charge and Colony Islands (Boat Race) *'Acter and Happiness': Race around Happiness Island and Acter Industrial Park (Boat Race) *'Alderney Race': Race around Alderney State (Bike Race) Category:Missions Category:Playboy Life